Espina
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Aun cuando se repite que sigue esperándole para echarle la bronca y no porque está preocupado por él, todavía siente esa presión en el pecho, como una pequeña espina que no le dejará tranquilo hasta que compruebe con sus propios ojos que Asami está bien y que solo llega tarde para tocarle las narices y después reírse en su cara, como el cabronazo que es." Asami x Takaba


**Disclaimer: **Viewfinder ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Takaba es propiedad de Asami, todo el mundo lo sabe, _por favor. _

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, mi peor enemiga ¬¬

* * *

Da un último sorbo a su segunda lata de Red Bull de la noche y lanza un sonoro suspiro. Aún no se acostumbra del todo a su ácido sabor. Bosteza y antes de tirar la lata por ahí juguetea con la anilla mientras inconscientemente recita el abecedario; al igual que cuando era un crío y cuando llegaba a la inicial de la chica que le gustaba aplicaba más fuerza y arrancaba la anilla, creyendo que a partir de ese momento la niña le correspondería.

Takaba suspira de nuevo. Es divertido recordar los _viejos tiempos_, y es que era entonces, cuando se dejaba invadir por los recuerdos del pasado, cuando se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado y en seguida luchaba por ocupar su mente en otras cosas que no le dieran tantos escalofríos seguidos.

El fotógrafo se estira en el cómodo y elegante sofá de cuero negro, que hace juego con la sofisticada mesita de cristal y el mueble en el que está la enorme televisión y los jarrones caros, contrastando con su _Wii_, los videojuegos y con los envoltorios de chocolatinas sobre la mesa.

En serio, no puede sentirse más fuera de lugar.

Akihito toma un puñado de patatas fritas y se las come de golpe, dejando caer migas sobre su camiseta blanca de tirantes y el sofá caro. Tal vez debería sentirse un poco mal por ensuciarlo – y más sabiendo que ni vendiendo un riñón podría comprar un mueble como aquel – pero en ese momento le da bastante igual. No es como si estuviera haciéndolo a propósito, comer porquerías con la boca abierta y _destrozar _todos y cada uno de los objetos caros de aquella casa que parecía sacada de una revista de decoración solo para molestar a cierto _empresario _molesto que le acosa día sí día también. No~, _para nada._

—Tsk…que se joda.

Pasa los brazos detrás de la cabeza y parpadea con fuerza, haciendo lo imposible por alejar el sueño que comienza a invadirlo y concentrarse en la televisión. En la pantalla Kenny acaba de ser atropellado por un tren y al instante Stan grita: _"¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny!"_, y Kyle responde el tan esperado: _"¡Hijo de puta!"_

Takaba sonríe y sabe que si no estuviera tan cansado se hubiera reído a carcajadas, aun cuando aquel capítulo lo había visto cientos de veces.

Chasca la lengua molesto y mira la hora que marca el DVD. Pasan de las cinco de la mañana y él sigue ahí, como un completo gilipollas viendo la primera temporada de South Park porque a esas horas lo único que hay en la televisión son programas de teletienda, _médiums _que te echan las cartas para predecirte el futuro y sexo barato en el que, en serio, podrían actuar mejor para que al menos pareciera real.

Joder… ¿Qué está haciendo? Debería irse a la cama, cerrar con cerrojo y poner una silla debajo del pomo de la puerta para evitar inoportunas _visitas nocturnas_ de _mafiosos_ pervertidos de sonrisa escalofriante.

Frunce el ceño. Se acaba de terminar su última bolsa de patatas; aunque a partir de la tercera había dejado de comer por ganas. Porque cada vez que el reloj marcaba un nuevo dígito, miraba fijamente a la puerta de entrada e inconscientemente su mano agarraba las patatas de su bolsa o alguna chocolatina desperdigada por la mesa, y se la comía con impaciencia, como si tratara de calmar la _ansiedad_ con la comida.

Patético.

El chico bosteza y antes de recolocarse en el sillón echa una última mirada a la mesa que hay en el centro del salón. Sobre ella hay dos platos, uno frente al otro, cubiertos, vasos, y un gran plato en medio tapado con un plástico para mantener el calor de la comida.

Aunque después de tres horas, quince minutos y cuarenta segundos Takaba se plantea si habrá caducado ya.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Ni en aquellos momentos delicados puede dejar de lado su humor.

Akihito saca de entre los cojines su teléfono, vuelve a comprobar la hora, las llamadas y mensajes. _Nada. _Bufa, y no puede evitar tirar el móvil contra el suelo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Porque está haciendo el imbécil. Lo sabe. Fue consciente de ello desde hacía varias horas y por más que se dijera que debería mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse a la cama, no se ha movido de allí desde la hora indicada.

Joder, de verdad se está comportando como un idiota.

Aquel día Asami le había dicho que no tenía mucho trabajo y que regresaría a casa pronto – para el empresario _pronto_ significaba a las dos de la mañana, pero _en fin. _– Entonces Takaba para poder tener toda la noche libre y estar con él – fuera de todo pensamiento _sexual_ – estuvo toda la tarde trabajando como si quisiera ser el empleado del mes y logró tener libre no solo la noche, sino también el día siguiente. Ahora agradece no tener que trabajar mañana, porque de ser así seguramente habría tenido que faltar.

Su quijada tiembla.

Y no faltaría porque ni podía levantarse de la cama después de una larga noche_ con _Asami, ni porque simplemente le diera flojera y fingiría alguna enfermedad contagiosa, – como había hecho repetidas veces hacía apenas unos años para no ir a clases – si no porque había trabajado toda la jodida tarde como un condenado y por la noche se había quedado despierto prácticamente hasta el amanecer, esperando como un gilipollas al hombre más ruin y bastardo que había conocido en su vida.

Es un cabrón, un mentiroso sin escrúpulos, pervertido, controlador y paranoico. La peor persona que te puedes encontrar. No le extraña que Asami no tenga amigos.

—Oh~, esa ha sido buena. En cuanto llegué a casa se lo restregaré en la cara — murmura medio adormilado.

Y es que el hombre ni si quiera le ha avisado de que iba a llegar tarde. Ni un mensaje, una llamada, _nada_. Le tiene ahí, pasando frío en su sofá estúpidamente costoso y que huele a él. A aquella mezcla de perfume caro y de cigarrillos de marca buena.

Akihito está seguro que lo hace aposta. Eso de dejar su olor por toda la maldita casa para hacer que aquel ejército de _mariposas_ recorriera su estómago como si fuera una maldita quinceañera virgen que aún sueña con su príncipe azul para _agotarle _y así cuando llegara a casa pudiera _someterlo _con mayor facilidad.

_Viejo zorro._

Dan las cinco y media y hace rato que el último capítulo de la primera temporada de South Park ha acabado, dejando la intriga de quien es el padre de Eric Cartman. Takaba apaga la televisión e intenta levantarse y poner el siguiente DVD, pero está cansado, tiene sueño y Asami aún no ha llegado.

Suelta una maldición al aire y se queda mirando fijamente al techo, intentando encontrar figuras graciosas que puedan formar uniendo los puntitos negros de este. El Red Bull también se ha acabado y le da pereza levantarse a hacer café. Porque no _debe_ dormirse antes de que ese impresentable vuelva. En cuanto entre por la puerta va a liarla. Le gritará, insultará y exigirá una explicación a su retraso de tres horas, treinta y dos minutos y cincuenta y cuatro segundos.

¡Agh! ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerle perder el tiempo? ¡Tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer en mitad de la madrugada! Como soñar en todas y cada una de las muertes de Kenny que ha visto esa noche e imaginar que el que moría en realidad era Asami, y Akihito se reía en su cara por darle semejante plantón sin tan si quiera avisar de que llegaría tarde.

¡Ja!, y luego él es el inmaduro en la _relación. _Por favor~.

Además, ¿no era Asami el que quería que vivieran juntos? Pues que se comprometiera un poco más, que dejara de llegar a las tantas de la noche, le obligara a _hacerlo_ y después se largara con el cigarro entre los labios, la sonrisa bastarda y el impecable traje italiano de tres piezas que le sentaba endemoniadamente bien.

Suspira y sin delicadeza alguna muerde su labio inferior cuando, de nuevo, siente _esa_ leve presión en el estómago que le sube hasta la garganta y lo baña entero cada vez que ve el reloj avanzar tan lentamente, porque en serio, o el DVD está estropeado o los minutos están en huelga y se niegan a correr a su velocidad normal. Y ese malestar que hace que cada vez le cueste más respirar y le cosquillen las puntas de los dedos no sabe muy bien a que atribuirlo y aunque tiene una posible idea de que pueda ser se niega rotundamente a pensarlo y mucho menos a decirlo en voz alta.

Porque el que esté ahí, a las cinco y media de la mañana, pendiente del teléfono y luchando por no dormirse sea porque está preocupado por Asami es algo totalmente estúpido y sin sentido. Vamos~ ¡Qué tontería!

Takaba no es su _esposa _ni piensa llamarlo para preguntar si va a ir a cenar ni va a preocuparse por él porque no y_ ya_. Porque no te preocupas por un hombre como Asami, no cuando sabes de lo que es capaz y has visto esa habitación secreta que parece un museo de armas antiguas.

Irremediablemente Akihito se estremece al recordar la turbia _experiencia_ que tuvo hacía apenas unas semanas cuando descubrió aquella habitación, tiró todas las armas a la basura y las consecuencias que tuvieron sus actos.

_Puto pervertido. _

…

Pero, aun cuando se repite una y otra vez que sigue esperándole para echarle la bronca y no porque está preocupado por él, todavía siente esa presión en el pecho, como una pequeña espina que no le dejará tranquilo hasta que compruebe con sus propios ojos que Asami está bien y que solo llega tarde para tocarle las narices y después reírse en su cara, como el cabronazo que es.

—…Estúpido Asami.

Le maldice una y otra vez, unas veces en voz alta y otras tan solo lo piensa. Porque todo, absolutamente todo es culpa suya. El calentamiento global, el futuro apocalipsis zombi que acabará con la humanidad, que Slash se marchara de Guns N' Roses y el que se haya quedado tan _prendado_ de él que ya es imposible apartarse de su lado.

Pero, sinceramente, llegados a este punto, ya no es como si le importara demasiado.

Porque comienza a estar cansado de mentirse así mismo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Asami tan solo para salvar lo que le queda de orgullo y libertad. Aunque eso no significa que no seguirá luchando todos los días que pase a su lado y demostrarle que él no es dueño ni de su vida ni de sus decisiones. Y que no importa cuánto intente mantenerle atado y amordazado, porque no va a cambiar.

Al menos no como quiere Asami.

Va a seguir siendo Takaba Akihito, aquel fotógrafo insensato y rebelde al que nadie puede parar. Ese chaval que estuvo cinco veces en un correccional y se pasaba las noches en vela escuchando a su grupo favorito mientras fantaseaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la sonrisa de soñador tatuada en el rostro.

Irremediablemente bosteza de nuevo y cierra los ojos. No quiere mirar más la hora, ni comprobar el teléfono ni preocuparse por ese bastardo. Decidido, contará hasta cinco, se levantará y se irá a la cama. _Y a la mierda todo lo demás._

_Uno._

Despacio abre los ojos.

_Dos._

Mira la hora.

_Tres._

Recoge el móvil del suelo y revisa las llamadas y mensajes.

_Cuatro._

Vuelve a insultar a Asami por enésima vez en la noche.

_Y cinco._

Estira la mano y agarra la manta arrugada que hay en la esquina del sofá y se la echa encima.

_Mierda._

Solo…solo esperará cinco minutos más. Cinco minutos y de verdad se irá a su habitación a dormir.

…

— ¡Ja! Que buena Akihito…ni tú te lo creíste.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Aaah~ definitivamente me encanta Takaba. En serio, adoro su personalidad y creo que no me quedó muy Ooc, ¿vosotros que opináis?

La verdad es que me lo pasé bastante bien escribiendo esto desde el punto de vista de Akihito, es mucho más fácil de interpretar que Asami y sus sentimientos contradictorios me encantan XD En general adoro al chico y le querría mucho más si de vez en cuando mostrara un poco más sus sentimientos hacia Asami pero _en fin_, que se mienta lo que le de la gana, pero en el fondo sabe que está loca y perdidamente enamorado de él =D

Aaah, también quería dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en mi otro fic de ellos :) Los comentarios me animan mucho y hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo sobre esta genial parejita =3

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna crítica, idea, etc, no dudéis en dejar un review, que siempre ayudan :D

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
